


TCC's Halloween Party

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jason organizes a Halloween party at the club, there are some misunderstandings along the way.
Relationships: Jason Brown & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jason Brown & Jun Hwan Cha, Jason Brown & Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jun Hwan Cha & Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Quarantink Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Kudos: 19





	TCC's Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day 32 of quarantink, the prompt is costume! I actually contributed this one, but of course, I'm late to my own prompt. From the very start, I knew I wanted to write a TCC Halloween party, and I just hope y'all enjoy this!

The TCC was holding a Halloween party this year, since Jason decided it would be fun to plan and give everyone a fun little break. They had horror movies picked out to watch together, and Jason had decorated the place pretty excessively. He had decided it should be a costume party, which caused some unexpected confusion for someone.

Yuzuru had shown up in his Origin 2.0 costume, but quickly found himself confused at the sight of everyone else's costumes. Jun had chosen a raccoon onesie, Evgenia showed up as Sailor Moon, and Jason was dressed as the Mad Hatter. He frowned and mumbled something about English and its multiple meanings to himself, to which everyone got a good laugh, but assured him it was quite alright.

Jason happily led everyone over to the TV and couches that had been set up for the movies, as well as a table full of healthy Halloween themed snacks. Jun and Evgenia groaned when they saw there were no sweets.

"Jason, it's Halloween! Can't we have a small candy dish?" Jun whined.

"But I made all these other snacks for you guys, don't you like them?" Jason glanced at the cheese eyeballs and spider web mini pizzas, among the other snacks he had made, and sighed.

Immediately their eyes widened.

"No! That isn't it at all! I'm sure they'll be great, it's just that Halloween and sweets go together. Trust me, this looks amazing." Evgenia smiled and quickly explained.

Jason's smile returned, "Alright then! Who's ready for some horror classics then?"


End file.
